Rae
5* Soul Rae= Rae, with her Royal Vampire ancestry and Spirit form, possesses power far greater than her peers. The fact that she has died a few times aside, Rae would be regarded as of noble birth in the eyes of most aliens. Skills *'ULT: Soul Sleep III' Rae silently chants incantations to summon three shockwaves, dealing moderate Water Element damage to all enemies *'Talent: Spirit Fury III' (Unlocked at Lv 30) The Spirit's appearance causes enemy morale to drop, with the CRI damage of humanoid enemies reduced by 20%. When Rae and Ron are in the same squad, their ATK and DEF increase by 10% *'Leader: FireLiquid DEF III' Water and Fire Element enemies deal 35% lower dmg. Rae regains 25 Fury as she enters the battle. *'Fate: Ghost Guardian' Rae guards her squad, causing Water and Fire enemies to deal 10% less damage. (This link does not increase Cost) **Fate 1: Sorcerer Ron (Lv 70) **Fate 2: Twin Blade Ash (Lv 70) **Fate 3: Hell Messenger (Lv 80) Equipment *'Devil Horn' CRI rate increases by 4% Increased damage to enemies with ranged ATK *'Aoelus Wings' Needed to Fate *Fate 3: God Bow Gen (Lv 80) *Fate 2: Purity Box (Lv 70) *Fate 2: Starblade Airi (Lv 70) *Fate 1: Sorcerer Ron (Lv 70) *Fate 1: Twin Blade Ash (Lv 70) *Fate 1: Master Huntress (Lv 70) *Fate 1: Tyris (Lv 70) How to Obtain This Hero can be obtained in a Task (Path of Growth). Fate Link stats |-| 4* Hell Elegy Rae= Rae, upon understanding that she had become a spirit, began to try to unleash her Talent. As a member of the powerful Spirit Race, she had the innate power of using the energy of Death. Demons are truly terrifying! Skills *'ULT: Soul Sleep II' Rae silently chants incantations to summon three shockwaves, dealing minor ater elemental damage to all enemies *'Talent: Spirit Fury II' (Unlocked at Lv 30) The Spirit's appearance causes enemy morale to drop, with the CRI damage of humanoid enemies reduced by 15%. When Rae and Ron are in the same squad, their ATK and DEF increase by 10% *'Leader: FireLiquid DEF II' Water and Fire Element enemies cause 20% less damage How to Obtain This Hero can be obtained in a Task (Path of Growth). |-| 3* Ghost Rae= Ron's sister, Rae, had passed away when he was young. However, she was then resurrected from the dead by the sounds of Ron's crying and became a demon. Rae, who retained her memories, stayed by Ron's side as a spirit. Skills *'ULT: Soul Sleep I' Rae silently chants incantations to summon three shockwaves, dealing minor Water Element damage to all enemies *'Talent: Spirit Fury I' (Unlocked at Lv 30) The Spirit's appearance causes enemy morale to drop, with the CRI damage of humanoid enemies reduced by 10%. When Rae and Ron are in the same squad, their ATK and DEF increase by 10% *'Leader: FireLiquid DEF I' Water and Fire Element enemies cause 15% less damage How to Obtain This Hero can be obtained in a Task (Path of Growth). |-| Costumes= New Skills *'ULT: Soul from Hell' Rae summons spirits from hell to deal severe water elementsl damage to 3 targets with most fury. }} |-| Gallery= Card icons Ghost Rae icon.png Hell Elegy Rae icon.png Soul Rae icon.png Raw images Ghost Rae raw.png Hell Elegy Rae raw.png Soul Rae raw.png Category:5* Category:Water Category:Archer Category:Costume